Retazos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Él es lo que ella más quiere; ella es lo que a él más le importa.


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Este fanfic NO tiene un prop_ _ósito. Son 5 microfics que no podían ser publicados unitariamente porque me daba vergüenza su extensión._

 **RETAZOS**

[Viñeta]

 **i.**

Sasuke le llama por la mañana todos los días casi a la misma hora, como una alarma persistente y Hinata despierta todos los días con el sonido de su voz. Una buena forma de empezar su día.

Él casi nunca dice mucho, siempre son pocas sílabas, oraciones cortas, frases hechas, palabras repetidas y, si Hinata no le conociera mejor, creería que está siendo cortante, pero es todo lo contrario.

—No faltes otra vez por despertarte tarde.

—Yo también quiero verte hoy —responde ella todos los días con una dulce sonrisa colgando en sus labios.

Hinata sabe que a él le gusta tanto como a ella despertar con el sonido de su voz flotando en sus oídos.

 **ii.**

Sasuke la encuentra en el hospital y camina hacia ella con pasos largos y ritmo acelerado. Ella ve en sus ojos cómo las barreras con las que vive se han desmoronado y nota cómo su mirada pasa de la angustia más agonizante al alivio más profundo. Ella le dice que el accidente no ha sido nada, que el brazo enyesado es sólo una exageración, pero él no le cree ni una palabra y esta vez tiene razón. El accidente sí ha sido mucho y ella sigue asustada, pero la hiere más haberlo preocupado con un accidente de tráfico sabiendo lo mucho que odia él los autos.

Él la rodea con sus brazos cuando comprueba que está bien, ella deja escapar unas cuántas lágrimas que él no ve pero sí siente. Le susurra al oído lo aliviado que está de verla viva y lo asustado que ha estado cuando escuchó sobre su accidente. Le agradece por no terminar como sus padres y dejarlo solo.

Está siendo vulnerable frente a ella, le está hablando por primera vez sobre sus difuntos padres; todo es d difícil para él y Hinata lo sabe. Nota cómo le tiembla la voz y cómo sus brazos la aprietan tanto la lastima más su cuerpo magullado, pero ella no dice nada y se queda callada, correspondiendo a su desesperado abrazo.

Porque más que dolor físico, ella siente dolor emocional de haber podido dejar a Sasuke solo otra vez.

 **iii.**

Sus ojos siempre la buscan, sus ojos siempre están puestos en ella. Incluso cuando él mismo no está consciente de ello, ella lo nota. Cómo la mira, cuánto la mira. Sasuke no se cansa de hacerlo.

Hinata sabe todo esto porque ella tampoco puede dejar de verlo.

 **iv.**

Hinata siempre ríe cuando alguien comenta lo difícil que debe ser para ella estar con alguien tan egocéntrico como Sasuke. Su risa es honesta y despreocupada porque no hay nada realmente difícil en estar con Sasuke. Al menos no sobre lo que otra gente sospecha. A su lado Sasuke no es egocéntrico ni engreído; no es altanero ni manipulador. Él es torpe y algo atolondrado en el amor, casi tanto como ella misma.

 **v.**

Hinata nunca ha sido muy habladora, su tono de voz suele ser bajo y a veces peca de insegura; pero a su lado ella se siente libre. Sabe que no será juzgada y que, aunque él esté casi siempre en silencio, es que a él le gusta escucharla hablar y presta atención a todo lo que dice, hasta las pequeñas cosas.

Las noches estrelladas son las mejores porque se acuestan en el fresco césped del jardín de él y hablan sobre sus sueños, sobre sus aspiraciones, sobre las cosas que les gustarían hacer juntos, sobre la clase más aburrida de la universidad o sobre qué comieron el día anterior. A ella le gusta hablar sobre todo y sobre nada con él. Le gusta la sensación de que, tanto como ella, él desea pasar la vida entera juntos.

 **[FINAL]**

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Me acuerdo cuando el Sasuhina me daba vida y lo escrib** **ía muchísimo. Es muy triste que ya no me inspire ni la mitad de lo que me inspiraba antes (:'S) porque, y creo que se los dije en varias ocasiones, mis lectores regulares (de aquel tiempo, ahora ya no sé dónde están) de esta ship son los mejores que he tenido desde siempre junto con los EdxWin (pero acá tenía más, así que acá se hacía más desmadre xD).**

 **Me inspir** **é en un artículo que leí en** _ **okchicas(punto)com: 15 cosas tiernas que hacen los HOMBRES y a las mujeres nos ENCANTAN**_ **. Leer art** **ículos idiotas ayuda con la inspiración cuando quieres escribir sobre una de tus ships pero no sabes sobre qué.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
